Sasuke and Itachi: The Brotherly Love
by Ebil Wabbit
Summary: Everyone knows about Sasuke's history, right? But what REALLY happened? First fanfic, please R


Sasuke and Itachi: The Brotherly Love

Everyone knows how the Uchiha clan was extinguished. Itachi Uchiha killed the entire clan to receive his mangekyo (kaleidoscope) sharingan… etc. That's the version everyone knows. But what REALLY happened? We shall venture into the Uchiha clan a couple years back to see the whole truth…

"Itachi! Nii- sannn" Sasuke cried in joy.

"Hello little brother! Welcome home!" Itachi replied as he chopped vegetables and tossed them into the cooking soup, to be their dinner. He removed his apron, and gave Sasuke a warm hug.

"So, how has chores been like?" Sasuke asked casually.

"Whadda think!? Ototo- chan, you do them!" Itachi whined pitifully.

"Oh, we'll have no need for that…" As Sasuke walked away, a murderous look flashed across his eyes.

In this passage of time, we discovered Sasuke was indeed, the deadly brother, and Itachi was the kind, gentle brother. Pay close attention as we venture further into the world of the Uchiha clan…

Itachi sat at home, thinking about his own thoughts, and the malicious look on his brother's face. Although his brother was… well, a midget, his powers were outstanding. Suddenly, Itachi heard a crash outside. His parents lay on the floor, dead. "What… what did you do you... you…" Itachi thought of the perfect word, but couldn't bring himself to say it to his cute, beloved brother.

"Testing my powers.. of course, dear brother.." Sasuke's smirk grew larger as his eyes filled with hate. "These pathetic ninja don't deserve to be shinobi. Join my quest for power… you won't be disappointed.. I promise." He offered a hand to Itachi. Itachi cowered in a corner, horrified at how emo his brother had become. Tears streamed down Itachi's face. "It's the bloom of youth.. I know…" he sobbed, but before he could finish his pitiful sentence, Sasuke slapped him across the face. Itachi barely rolled over to avoid it, still catching part of the blow. Sasuke quickly kicked him, but before he could inflict any more damage, Itachi ran out of the room, wailing.

Now that you have experienced Sasuke's cruelty, you must be thinking, "But what about Itachi's powers? Isn't he supposed to be feared all throughout the village? And all the flashbacks Sasuke had on Itachi's "abuse"? If Sasuke was that strong, why did he bother going to the Sound/ Orochimaru?" Well, Itachi was actually weaker than Sasuke at that time. And about Sasuke asking to learn how to throw a kunai? Itachi can be better at Sasuke at some things too. I mean, considering how emo Sasuke is, do you realllyyy expect him to be better at throwing shrunken? Honestly… shakes head the time when Itachi stopped Sasuke's chidori? A fake. Sasuke was just testing how much Itachi has learned, but rumors from Kisame was that Itachi was stronger than Sasuke, and maybe he actually was. Hopefully. You wouldn't want someone as emo as Sasuke to be better than a purple nail polish using person like Itachi right?

The Sasuke flashbacks were nothing but a fantasy created out of emoness. He told everyone quite the opposite of what really happened after Itachi fled the village in horror. He "showed" the emo-y flashbacks because he wanted to fool stupid Sasuke loving fan girls. DUH. Geez… what do they teach you in school these days?!

Sasuke joined the sound ninja because he feared that Itachi was getting stronger than him. What about the "Itachi is stronger than Orochimaru" thing? Well, Sasuke is so stupid and emo that he doesn't know that. He just thinks that Orochimaru is cooler than Itachi, okay? More rumors from Kisame: "Sasuke is sooo st00pid. Itachi is, like, so kewlll!!"

The final question: What's with Itachi's cold attitude towards his brother? Well, some questions are better left unanswered… (Kisame, "He's mad! He still likes that emo kid after he was abused by him. My poor little side kick… It's okay! huggles) don't worry though. Itachi's loving nature still lies somewhatly dormant inside his heart… such as forgiving his poor, stupid, cute, and emo little brother.

"Sasuke and Itachi: The Brotherly Love" © Amy Jiang

Sasuke, Itachi, Kisame, and other Naruto characters © Masashi Kishimoto


End file.
